


not just say yes, ask me

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Competitive Sakuatsu, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, but really just - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: "I cannot believe you proposed before I could" he rolls his eyes playfully but leans his forehead into Atsumu as they close their eyes."Can't you let me have this?" he mutters and Atsumu laughs."I won't ever let you win, Omi-kun"And that night he thought he was joking, but Atsumu amazes him in every single way.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	not just say yes, ask me

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited about this day, I think is my favorite one so far 
> 
> Here we go, Day 6 of SakuAtsu Fluff Week: Proposal!

"Omi-kun, what do you think of marriage?" 

Atsumu can't just ask a question like this and expect him to function, he hopes that Atsumu can't feel the thrumming of his heart against his back where he lies between his legs, ever so calmly, still watching the movie they had playing, Kiyoomi squeezes around his waist and pulls him closer against him. Why right now? What made Atsumu think this was a good moment to ask? He knows he wouldn't bring up this heavy of a subject without giving himself thought of his own so why was he even thinking about this? And what are his views on it? Does this mean Atsumu is considering them—? _Relax, Kiyoomi, just answer._

_ 'Why you ask?' _ Nah, too defensive. 

_ 'What do you think?' _ Atsumu would never answer him if he doesn't answer first. 

_ 'Are you referring to us?' _ Too direct. 

_ 'Is this a proposal?' _ What if it is? 

And why isn't the thought of it freaking him out? Has he given a thought on this before? Not enough to remember but maybe he subconsciously has seen “Miya” written on Atsumu’s jersey when he wears it and it just feels right, maybe he had thought of how Atsumu would rock a white tuxedo, and maybe, just maybe, he had thought of watching the sunset on their little house when they're old and wrinkly, cuddling under a soft blanket and a mug of tea on his hand while the other holds Atsumu's hand, so— 

"Marriage" he repeats, well aware of how much time he has been in silence, losing himself in his thoughts. "It's...complicated, I guess" 

"That cannot be an answer" Atsumu chuckles but doesn't turn around to keep teasing him, it's too dark in the room but as an explosion on screen lits it a little, he can see the tip of his ears flushed a nice pink. 

Oh. 

"Well…" he tries, he doesn't have enough time to think of a proper answer and Atsumu wouldn't wait for it anyway, so Kiyoomi sighs and tries to order his thoughts out loud. "It's not something I thought about...not in a long time, at least." it is not a lie since all the perfect pictures that stormed his brain just now were appearing just today, right? Atsumu hums appreciatively, letting him know he is listening even as his eyes stare at the TV in front of him. "Last time I gave it a deep thought was when my parents divorced, I think...I understood that marriage wasn't for them but I didn't think it wouldn't work for anyone else...or me, for that matter" Kiyoomi leans onto his boyfriend's shoulder and pecks a kiss on his cheek. "I feel like it's something intimate, not a surprise but a confirmation of one's feelings" 

_ 'Why do you want to know?' _ The question burns on the tip of his tongue but he finds himself unable to do it, he needs to talk of this with Atsumu but something tells him that if they are on the same page Atsumu would propose something reckless and he does not want their engagement to be decided like this, wait— 

"What do you think about it?" He asks instead, hand searching for Atsumu to lock their fingers together. 

"I dunno" he squeezes his hand tighter, making Atsumu grunt and huffs a nervous laugh. "Okay, okay, I use that hand, give me a rest" so he stops squeezing, letting Atsumu giggle a little before starting to talk. "It's pretty embarrassing to talk to ya about how I've been planning my wedding since I was like 10, Omi Omi" 

"You did?" he questions, actually amazed at the fact. Atsumu turns slightly around just to pout at him. 

"Well I attended my aunt's wedding when I was little, 'Samu hated it but it seemed nice to me" he kisses him, pouting lips too cute not to, he smiles seeing how that makes him more annoyed. 

"So you decided to plan your wedding after that?" he can picture it, little Atsumu laying on his stomach on his bed, drawing and scribbling little nothings into a notebook, superficial things like 'i want white roses in every table', 'only I get to use a white suit', 'don't give 'Samu the pleasure of being best man (actually do, he can bring onigiris)' just to shut the notebook closed when his twin actually enters the room, he almost giggles at his imagination. 

"Pfft, yeah" he responds as if it was obvious. "It's a big party and all yer family and friends gets to watch ya being all happy and shit, sounded nice" well, maybe that notebook with scribbles is still around, he really still has one brain cell it probably just have updates like 'i'm serving tequila, fuck it'. 

"Okay, but what you really think of marriage as a responsible adult who doesn't care simply about a party" 

"Omi!" Atsumu almost sounds offended but he just smiles at him and  leans into his shoulder, burying his face on the crook of his neck, soft curls tickling Atsumu's nose as he inhales the scent of Kiyoomi's shampoo and places a kiss on top of his curls. 

Atsumu takes a moment to think about it, he knows the implications talking this with Kiyoomi meant, he knows they have to talk about this, about them, about what they'll want for the future wherever that be near or not, after all, they have been dating for some years now, they are too deeply comfortable around another, live pleasantly in each other’s company, they rise together, work together and get back to dinner and cuddles at night. He leans against him and stares at the movie he long ago lost track of, Atsumu strokes his thumb across Kiyoomi's hand, letting him know he is still there in the conversation, just thinking, and his boyfriend, as always, waits for him patiently, breathing calmly against his skin and peppering kisses over his shoulder every while. 

"I think...it's meant to be when both sides on the relationship are ready to take that step when they've discussed their future and...I don't know—, they want to share it together" 

Kiyoomi hums against his skin, holding him tight by the waist. 

"Yeah, that sounds nice" 

* * *

Since that time they are blatantly open to talking about it, they are not even as subtle as they believe they are, their talks always drift to the future, Atsumu starts teasing him about rings, about adopting dogs together, about having Osamu be their flower girl and having him wear a dress and wanting a triple chocolate cake like a brute. Kiyoomi keeps pushing him to tell him all of the plans he had made since a kid, and Atsumu allows him a little, he talks about the venue, the season he wants his wedding to be in, the songs he wants to be played, and Kiyoomi listen fondly at all of it, interrupting him only when it starts to sound really like the 10-year old that planned it—'how the fuck would it be a good idea to put a court in the middle of the dance floor?', 'well, I was 10, Omi!'— always avoiding the most important part: the proposal. 

So Kiyoomi isn't that surprised at all when he ends up buying their rings, they are shining silver, a slit on them where tiny diamonds are arranged against each other in a fine line, enveloped in a velvet black box that he keeps neatly hidden in a place he knows Atsumu would never look into. 

And he  _ isn't _ shaking from nervousness as he stands on the balcony of their apartment with Atsumu at his side, both taking the view of the city calmly, and he knows it has to be now, this moment seems just right, so he does it. 

"Miya" 

"Hey, we got past that a lot long ago, you only call me that when yer mad and I haven't done anything," Atsumu says, he's leaning on the railing, his cheek resting against his hand as he speaks with a slight smile on his lips.  _ God, he's beautiful _ . Kiyoomi smiles, he couldn't be feeling any more secure about this. 

"I'm not talking about you," he says, hand closing around the velvet box inside his jacket pocket. "I'm talking about me" he gets on his knee, taking in Atsumu's wide eyes as he shows him the ring. "Atsumu, will you marry me?" 

The blonde is stiff in position, eyes comically wide as he gapes his mouth, probably trying to make any stupid comeback to this, but Kiyoomi is deadly serious, looking at him with a small smile as he waits for Atsumu to kneel beside him. Atsumu looks at him, then the ring, then him again, until he throws himself at his arms, Kiyoomi's hand barely grabs his waist and cling into the box for fear life, he does not want to accidentally throw his ring out of the balcony and he absolutely does not want to miss on Atsumu's lips on his own, hands cupping his face with force as they scramble to the floor. Atsumu's on top of him, breathless, lips rosy from the bruise of his forceful kiss, and eyes glistened with unshed tears. 

"Yeah, Omi, I'll do it, I'll marry you,  _ yes, yes, yes _ " he almost laughs, Kiyoomi grins, throwing his head back and sighing with relief, Atsumu helps him sit down, now straddling his hips as they're still on the ground which they don't seem to mind, Kiyoomi slips the ring out of its box and then onto Atsumu's finger, he appreciates it, silver band decorating his hand. 

"Omi-kun, it's beautiful" he stares at it, diamonds shining under the moonlight and the city's lights. 

"So is my fiance" Kiyoomi states, grabbing his hand on his and kissing his knuckles, right into his new engagement ring, he stares at him while doing so, Atsumu's flush growing bigger, happy tears picking on his eyes that Atsumu is too stubborn to let free. 

"Are you gonna put mine on or what?" he teases, watching him snap and nodding fervently, he scoffs and gives the box to Atsumu where his ring is left. The blonde takes it and grabs his hand, running his thumb against the back as he smiles at him and slips it into his finger. 

"Kiyoomi Miya? Yer gonna take my name?" he asks incredulous, watching now both their rings shining on their interlaced fingers. 

"Unless you want to take mine, Atsumu Sakusa." Atsumu visibly shivers at the mention, he cups his face with his free hand, thumb brushing against his cheek. "But I know your name it's important to you, so I thought I— that taking it would make you happier." 

Atsumu almost tackle him to the floor again with his next kiss, now that he's not bracing their rings he allows himself to wrap his arms around Atsumu, burying his fingers onto blonde hair and enjoying the way his mind goes numb with pure adoration to him, this man right here on his lap kissing him is going to be his husband and the mere thought makes him want to scream it to the world. So he laughs, he doesn't care it's mid-kiss, he laughs, openly and still trying to respond into the kiss but Atsumu starts laughing with him, and like every time, it's an endearing sound that Kiyoomi wants to keep hearing for the rest of his life, and now that he took this step he knows it'll be like this for now on. 

"I cannot believe you proposed before I could" he rolls his eyes playfully but leans his forehead into Atsumu as they close their eyes. 

"Can't you let me have this?" he mutters and Atsumu laughs.

"I won't ever let you win, Omi-kun" 

And that night he thought he was joking, but Atsumu amazes him in every single way. 

* * *

They're back at Atsumu's home for an Inarizaki kinda reunion thing that he had to be dragged to,  _ 'I want to brag about my fiance, Omi Omi' _ well he also wants to brag about Atsumu, he already did like a hundred times with Komori by now but aside for him, they haven't break the news to anyone else, so he would be lying if he wasn't excited to tell everyone and he imagines Atsumu smiling face for all day as he speaks about their engagement, it seems lovely. So he complies with it.  _ 'But I have to be the one telling them, Omi-kun, only me, understood?' _ Well, he also can indulge him on this, right? 

Three hours deep into their reunion, Kiyoomi is grunting against his shoulder, he had lost any kind of embarrassment in showing Atsumu affection publicly long ago and so he clings into him, frowning like he is some kind of bad-tempered coat on Atsumu's back, he still hasn't said anything to anyone, Kiyoomi is dying on the expectation, anxious on calling Atsumu his fiance but Atsumu made him leave his ring tucked into his shirt where it rest onto the chains he also got them _ —'You know, at Olympics, we can wear them when we get our medal'  _ he had said, and Atsumu had gone feral, that was a good night, getting him to see him unhinged and only wearing his ring on him— and he's starting to get pissed. 

Atsumu notices it and drags him away, slipping from Osamu and Kita's conversation about the proper way of eating an onigiri. 

"Yer pissed" Atsumu taunt with a wide smile. 

"I'm still waiting for you to tell them" he pouts.

"You're eager, aren't ya?" he can only frown, Atsumu smiles at him radiantly, like he always does, and he wants to lavish him with kisses right here and right now but he knows how flustered Atsumu gets and how annoying Osamu is at seeing his twin receiving a lot of PDA near him. 

"I didn't want to tell them. I wanted to  _ show them _ " Kiyoomi grunts and grabs the chain on his neck, pulling the ring out of his clothes. 

"You made me hide it" he retorts grumpily, Atsumu's hand pry out of his jacket and pulls out his own ring behind his shirt, looking at it with fondness, soft smile pulling from his lips as he stares at it like a trance. 

"Yeah, and I love it, I mean after all it is our engagement ring, you proposed to me with this and I'll be your husband wearing it, still—" 

Atsumu moves fastly, with the same graceful movements he does on the court and in seconds he's in front of him, kneeling, amber-ish velvet box on his hand that he pull out of his jacket, the diamond shining on top of the gold band is almost as radiant as his smile, there's a certain smugness to it but all he can feel is an overwhelming surprise, and all Atsumu's eyes transmit is love. 

"Marry me, Kiyoomi Miya" he says playfully, and he scoffs, kneeling down just to have a proper look at the ring, its design it's much simpler than what he gave to Atsumu but it's more traditional, gold band with a big shiny diamond on top of it. 

"We're already engaged" he knows it, so why is he getting flustered and can feel tears pricking at his eyes? 

"Give me the pleasure of proposing like 10-year-old me would have like me to" 

"Yes" he cuts him off, he doesn't care if this is the pettiest thing Atsumu has ever done just to take a win out of him but he like, he  _ loves _ this, he loves Atsumu and he's definitely not crying as he hugs his two-times-fiancee, little tears running down his cheeks when he feels Atsumu's embrace. "But I did it first, you prick" 

"Ow, Omi Omi, what you used to say?  _ 'Shut it, Miya' _ , yeah, sounds right" he teases even as one hand carts through Kiyoomi's hair. 

"Shut it, Atsumu" 

"He really was the first one getting married, ah?" Suna mutters. 

"My condolences, Sakusa-kun" Osamu yells at them. 

"You two, let them have their moment" Kita reprehends them. 

Kiyoomi huffs on his shoulder. 

"You wanted them to see this, right?" 

"Well, I loved how you did it but I always imagined I would have public so" of course he does, like a kid all he thought about marriage was being in love and with his friends, it's still no far from what it is and Kiyoomi is glad he is added to the equation. 

"Hopeless romantic ass," he says, breaking apart just to wipe the remnant of his tears. "I'll let it slide, for now, enjoy it" he playfully says as he kisses him again, and one turns to two, and to three until he's smooching every part of Atsumu's giggling face. 

"Yer gonna embarrass me, Omi Omi" 

"Liar" 

"Well just let me, okay" he says, still chuckling and taking his hand, kissing each of his knuckles before slipping the ring on his finger. 

"I cannot believe I was the one crying at the proposal" he says, admiring the shiny ring on his hand. 

"I love you Omi-kun" and that makes his heart flutter and cheeks blush. 

He doesn't respond until after they get up and confront the rest of his friends, well if he's glad of something it's that he now have footage of his second proposal—thanks, Suna— and even if it's off, Atsumu's proposal feels like a second validation, he didn't just say yes to him weeks ago, he reaffirmed it by asking him again and maybe that kind of reassurance it's what he loves most about Atsumu because no matter much they tease each other, the blonde always acknowledge his feelings and even without words he finds ways on letting him now that his love is reciprocated every single day. 

"I love you too" he whispers back against his cheek later when they're dining with the rest of his friends and he loves the blush that blooms on his boy—on his two-times-fiance's face. 

And Kiyoomi wouldn't want to call any other his husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> Where I'm from we don't even do the 'take your lover's name' thing and I kinda don't like it but there's something endearing to it when the people just love each other, right? At least Doukyuusei thought me that hehe
> 
> We all talk about how kghn is competitive but really, you can't tell me sakuatsu wouldn't be like this lol i just know that Kiyoomi like's to keep it simple and Atsumu is one to go all-big in everything (yeah, he planned most of the wedding already)
> 
> And because i suck at descriptions, here you have [Omi's ring](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/485614772327841572/) and [Tsumu's ring](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/295971006770627494/)
> 
> Kudos, commens, scream at me on [tw](https://twitter.com/imjustreallysa2)! 
> 
> Take care, everybody <3


End file.
